


Falling Under

by gublerlatte



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 05:25:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5193872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gublerlatte/pseuds/gublerlatte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reid has a secret that he has managed to keep since college, but things change when his secret comes to work at the BAU. It gets even more shocking for the team as Reid's secret was Rossi's daughter, a daughter they had no idea existed. Reid is now forced to come face to face with his past and things get more complicated than he ever imagined.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling Under

 

 

“We have called in a special agent in who has dealt with these kinds of cases before.” Hotch explained to the team during briefing.  

She walked in. Long, dark, wavy brunette hair. She had her lip pierced, which always drew attention to her full, perfect lips. Something she was going for.

“Team, this is Addison.” 

“Addison Rossi” She smirked, knowing the effect it would have on everyone. She knew her father kept her a secret, he always did. Everyone’s jaw dropped, as Addison expected they would.

“David, tell me she’s not related to you.” Derek said, piecing everything together.

“Team, meet my daughter, Addison Rossi, one of the best profilers I’ve ever met.” David said standing up, walking over to his daughter and giving her a hug. It had been awhile since they had seen each other.

“Are you even qualified?" Garcia asked, as she was still shocked.

Addison started laughing, almost mockingly. “My IQ is off the charts and I have several doctorates in things you probably can't even pronounce."

"She's sounding more and more like a girl Reid every second." JJ said, looking over at him.

Reid and Addison’s eyes locked. This was the moment she was waiting for. 

"Addie, I mean Addison, and I actually know each other, JJ." Reid spoke up, almost choking on his own words. 

"So are we the only ones who had no idea Rossi had a genius daughter?" JJ asked, looking at everyone with her hand in the air. 

"Spencer and I met long ago at Caltech." Addison explained, not wanting to say the wrong thing.

"Let's get back on topic now everyone." Hotch said, seeing as everyone was more focused on Reid’s personal connection to Rossi’s daughter.

"Addison just recently got back from a secret undercover project that we could use her insight from on for some cases." Dad said. 

"I posed undercover as a 16 year old girl and was held in the worst human trafficking ring I've ever seen in the United States." Addison started, pulling out pictures and placing them on the table.

Spencer's mind was racing. Addison only made Spencer think about Hannah, and that’s the last thing he needed on his mind. He could hardly hold still, he wanted to talk to her. He had missed her so much, but he had so many more questions for her.

"You could've told me you were coming here." Spencer said, finally getting her alone.  

"Then that would've ruined my grand entrance." Addison smirked, she did love making an entrance.

"You're just as gorgeous as the first time I saw you." He said, nervously. 

"So are you, Spence." 

"I still think about you." He said.

"I know, I think about you too. But I also heard about Maeve, I'm so sorry, Spence." 

"I'm okay now. It took awhile, but you know me..." 

"You could've called me." She said, touching his arm lightly. 

"I wanted to, but I couldn't let you see me so upset about someone besides you." 

"Spencer..." She knew he had to move on from her eventually. She wanted him to. 

"I never got over you and then Maeve happened and it was like... I am just a doomed person." His voice, low.

"Don't you ever say that again; our life went in totally different directions and we were too young to understand what we wanted,” Addison said, feeling bad.

"Your dad should've at least told me you were coming. I could've prepared emotionally." He finally managed to crack a smile. 

“Oh, shut up, now let’s get going.” Addison laughed. 

 

 

* * *

 


End file.
